Chip-on-board (COB) light emitting diode (LED) devices include multiple LED chips bonded to a substrate to form a single module. Since the individual LEDs used in a COB LED module are low profile chips, they can be mounted to take up less space than more conventionally packaged LEDS (e.g. using surface mounted device (SMD) packaging).